The University of Maryland will utilize the planning grant year to develop an AP4 Center devoted to the targeted delivery of novel antitumor agents. We will focus on orphan malignancies of the aerodigestive tract, an area of clinical strength and investigative focus at the University of Maryland Greenebaum Cancer Center (UMGCC) and Schools of Medicine, Pharmacy and Dentistry. The School of Pharmacy is internationally recognized for its expertise in target identification, drug design and delivery. The Schools of Dentistry and Medicine and the UMGCC combine extensive basic scientific capabilities with strong clinical trial resources and experience including first in humans trials with pharmacokinetic and pharmacodynamic endpoints. Our record of strong interdisciplinary research and clinical trials forms a solid base on which to build the AP4 Center. Maryland investigators and programs have developed strong ties to industrial partners. However, these ties have been on the basis of individual projects and investigators. We view this planning year and its resultant AP4 Center as an opportunity to create a more structured system that will facilitate these collaborations, create new partnerships, enhance the development of cancer therapeutics and provide new opportunities for faculty and trainees in the Schools of Medicine, Pharmacy, Dentistry and Law. The goal of the planning year will be to establish the infrastructure for academic public private partnerships to develop targeted therapeutics and diagnostic agents for clinical use in aerodigestive orphan cancers. The single most important objective is to create a business model in which all constituencies of the Center achieve clear benefit. The specific aims, when accomplished, will result in a successful planning year and the creation of an innovative, goal-oriented AP4 Center.